


You Have the Right to Remain Silent

by QianLan



Series: Halloween Treats [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Halloween, M/M, Police Officer Finn, Police Officer Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Someone has called the cops on Jess’ Halloween party.  Poe doesn’t realize the cute guy in the police officer costume is a real police officer.  Rey goes speechless upon first meeting Jess, and Finn is having a good laugh about all of it.





	You Have the Right to Remain Silent

 

 

 

Finn rolled his eyes as they pulled up to the address dispatch had given them.  “I hate October.”

 

“No, you don’t,” Rey said.  “You love it.”

 

“Fine.  I hate these parties.”

 

“Yeah,” she said with a sigh.  “I’d love not to have to deal with any more drunken jerks in Pennywise costumes.”

 

Finn groaned.  “It’s better than two years ago with all those loser Kylo Rens.”

 

“True.”  She opened the cruiser door.  “So, how do you want to handle this?”

 

Finn laughed, getting out of the squad car.  “I’ll do the talking.  You just look vaguely menacing.”

 

Rey smiled.  She was good at that.

 

On their way up to the door, the two met a guy in a really good Jon Snow costume.  He stopped and sized them up, biting his lip.  “Wow.”

 

Finn laughed.  “Wow yourself.”

 

The guy shook his head with a laugh.  “Jess’ friends are finally coming up with some good costumes.  I was starting to think Pennywise was the only costume available this year.  Too bad I have to leave.”  He then lowered his voice and leaned towards Finn.  “Cause I could think of all sorts of things we could do with those handcuffs.”

 

Finn laughed even harder.  “Really?”

 

Rey threw Finn a _stop-encouraging-him_ look, but he shook his head.  He stepped up to Jon Snow and asked, in his most sultry voice, “And what exactly did you have in mind, sir?”

 

The guy stammered, his eyes wide, “That worked?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Of course not.  I wanted to see how far you’d take it.”

 

“Kriff,” the guy said.  He clutched his heart.  “You’re killing me, buddy.”

 

Finn and Rey started to walk around the guy, who then gave Finn a wolf whistle.  Finn stopped and turned around.  “You aren’t driving, are you, sir?”

 

The guy shook his head and then walked back up to Finn.  “No, I live a block over.”  He then cocked his head.  “You have a pen?”

 

Finn frowned but then produced one.

 

“Give me your hand.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow and then gave the guy his hand.  The guy wrote his phone number on the back of Finn’s hand.  “If you get bored with the rest of Jess’ friends or if you’d like to go out on a date sometime, let me know.”  He winked at Finn and handed back the pen.

 

“You always this forward?”

 

“Nope,” the guy said, popping the P.  He started backing away.  “But I’m buzzed and it’s Halloween, and you are hot!”  He threw Finn and Rey a sloppy salute.  “Goodnight officers!”

 

Finn chuckled as he started back to the door.

 

“Why do you encourage them?”

 

“He was cute.”

 

“He was drunk.”

 

“Yeah.  Drunk and cute.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes.  She pressed the door bell and waited.  The noise from inside was loud.  She pressed it again and then knocked on the door.

 

“Yeah, yeah, coming!  Did you forget something, Poe?”

 

A small woman with long black hair, dressed as Morticia Addams, threw open the door.  “Kriff,” she said.  “Is this a joke?”

 

“No, ma’am,” Finn said.  “We’ve had some complaints about the noise.”

 

“The noise,” Morticia repeated, her eyes locked onto Rey’s.

 

“Yes,” Finn said.  “We’re going to need you to keep things down.”

 

“Yeah,” Morticia said.  “Of course.”  She smiled at Rey.  “Do you want to come in?”

 

Rey blushed.  “Ummmmm, we’re on duty.”

 

Morticia seemed to snap out of her trance.  “Yes.  Duty.  Just…”  She held up a finger.  “Wait one second.”  She ran into the living room and slapped the power button on the stereo.  There were groans from the twenty or so people in the room.  “Sorry,” she called out.  “We were getting complaints.”

 

“Did someone call the police,” someone yelled out.

 

“Yeah, they did,” Finn called from the front door.  Several people in ridiculous costumes turned to look at him and Rey.

 

Morticia ran back to the door.  “I’m so sorry.  We’ll keep it down.  I promise, Officer…?”  She looked at Rey hopefully.

 

Rey stood there, clearly flummoxed.

 

“I’m Officer Orlani and that’s Officer Kenobi,” Finn said.  “Rey Kenobi.”

 

“Rey,” Morticia whispered.  She held out her hand.  “I’m Jess.  Jess Pava.  It’s my house.”

 

“Shake the nice lady’s hand, Rey,” Finn said.

 

Rey held out her hand and Jess took it, giving it a strong shake.  “Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Do,” Rey asked. 

 

“To apologize or make amends?”

 

Finn chuckled.  “Just keep the noise down.”  He looked around the room.  “And make sure no one drives impaired.”

 

“Of course,” Jess said.  “I’ll confiscate everyone’s keys.”  There were groans across the room.  “Shut up,” Jess hissed to them.  She turned back to Rey.  “I’m sorry you had to come out here, Officer Kenobi.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Finn said.  “Miss Pava, was it?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hold out your hand.”

 

“You’re going to arrest me?”

 

“No.  Just hold out your hand.”

 

Jess did.  Finn took out his pen and wrote Rey’s phone number on the back of Jess’ hand.  “She gets off at midnight tonight and she’ll be awake by six tomorrow morning.  She’s off all day tomorrow, okay?”

 

Jess looked at her hand as if it were magical.  She smiled.  “Okay.”

 

“Night, ma’am,” Finn said with a quick nod.  He took Rey’s shoulder and pulled her away from the door.

 

As they walked back to the squad car, Finn couldn’t help the big smile plastered on his face.

 

“Shut up,” Rey hissed.

 

“You’re going to make an adorable couple,” Finn said.

 

“Shut up,” Rey said, her entire face turning bright red.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe groaned as he rolled over and turned off his alarm.  “What was in that punch, Pava,” he growled.  A warm tongue licked his face.  “Morning to you too,” Poe said to his long-haired dachshund, Bee.  He picked the dog up and padded to the kitchen, getting Bee’s breakfast and pouring himself a big glass of water.  He glanced at his cell phone on the counter.  There were three missed calls and six texts.

 

Poe frowned.  _Oh crap.  What did I do last night?_

 

He looked at the call log.  All three calls were from Jess.  He opened the messages.  The first four were from Jess.  The first one was from around eleven last night.

 

**OMG, I met a girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

The next one was from seven thirty this morning.  _Seven-thirty, Pava?  Are you serious?_

 

**Her name is Rey and I just called her and we’re going out tonight.**

**Call me, Dameron.**

**Seriously, call me the second you get this text!!!!!!!!!**

Poe chuckled and called Jess. 

 

“Poe!”

 

“Ahhhh, Pava, no yelling.  Some of us are hungover.”

 

“How can you be hungover?  You left way before midnight.”

 

“Well, I don’t drink that much anymore.”

 

“Lightweight.”

 

“And proud of it.”  He sat on one of the stools in his kitchen.  “So, there’s a girl?”

 

Jess squealed and Poe held the phone away from his ear.  “Yeah.  It was right after you left and—”

 

“Wait!  Was she the one with the guy who totally filled out that police officer costume?”

 

“Costume?”

 

“Yeah, the couple who showed up when I was leaving?  He was so hot and—”  And then Poe remembered the flirting.  He groaned.

 

“What,” Jess said.

 

“I might have shamelessly flirted with your friend, Jess.  Like bad stuff.  About handcuffs.”  He leaned his head into his hand.  “Why did you let me drink?”

 

Jess was laughing uncontrollably on the other end.

 

“Jess?  Jess?  I mean, it’s funny, but it’s not—”

 

“They weren’t my friends, Poe.  Those were real cops.”

 

Poe nearly dropped the phone.  “They were what?”

 

“You hit on a real cop last night.”

 

“Oh kriff,” Poe said.  “Oh kriffing kriff.”  He leaned his head against the kitchen counter.  “I wrote my number on his hand.”

 

Jess squealed again. 

 

“Ouch,” Poe whimpered.

 

“Sorry, it’s just…”  She giggled.  “That’s how I got Rey’s phone number.  He wrote it on my hand.”

 

“Wait,” Poe said, sitting up.  “Rey’s a cop?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Wow,” Poe said.  “And you’re going out with her tonight?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“I know,” Jess shouted.  “So, where do you think I should take her?”

 

“Ummmmm,” Poe said, suddenly realizing that there were two more texts he hadn’t opened.  “Uh, Jess, can I call you back?”

 

“Sure.  Because I want to figure out the best place to take her to sweep her off her feet.”

 

“Will do,” Poe said, hanging up.

 

He held his breath and opened the texts.

 

**If you’re still interested, give me a call.**

**My name is Finn, BTW.  And it wasn’t a costume.  I’m a police officer.**

 

Poe stared at the screen for a full minute.

 

“Ummmmmm,” he looked around the kitchen.  “What do I do?” 

 

Bee barked and looked up at him, wagging his tail.

 

“You think I should call him?”

 

The dog barked again.

 

“Okay,” Poe said, pressing the little call button.

 

As it rang, Poe held his breath.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Uh, Finn?  Officer?  Ummmmm…”  Poe could feel his face going red.  “This is Poe, the guy who hit on you last night.”

 

There was a soft chuckle on the other end.  “Hi, Poe.  It’s nice to finally have a name to put with the face.”

 

“Uh, yeah, about that, I…”  Poe shook his head.  “I never drink, and Pava kept making me drink some of her punch and…”

 

Finn laughed.  “It’s okay.  Really.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.  You were kind of cute.”

 

“Really,” Poe squeaked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Um, does that mean that…”  Poe bit his lip.  “I mean, would you like to…”

 

Finn laughed.  “You’re only super confident when you’re drunk?”

 

“When I’m drunk or in the air, yeah.”

 

“In the air?”

 

“I’m a pilot,” Poe said.

 

“So, you aren’t really Ned Stark’s illegitimate son?”

 

“No.”  Poe laughed.  “Only on Halloween.”

 

“Ahh, well, a guy can dream,” Finn said.

 

“Have a thing for Jon Snow,” Poe asked.

 

“Maybe,” Finn said.

 

“I’ll have to remember that,” Poe said.  “Level the playing field.”

 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I still have the upper hand,” Finn said.

 

“Damn,” Poe said.  He then held his breath.  “Does this mean you might want to go out sometime?”

 

Finn said, “I’m free tonight.  Want to grab some dinner?”

 

“Yes,” Poe said.  “I’d love that.”

 

“Great,” Finn said.  And then he couldn’t resist lowering his voice and saying, “And then maybe you can tell me all about your ideas concerning my handcuffs.”

 

Poe’s whole face went hot.

 

“Poe?” 

 

“Poe? Did I lose you?”

 

“Ummm, is it possible to be mortified and turned on all at the same time?”

 

Finn laughed.  “I think so.”  Finn waited a moment and added, “So does that mean I should bring the cuffs?”

 

Poe shook his head, holding his glass up to his cheeks to try to cool down.  “A guy makes one drunken pass at you and you tease him mercilessly for the rest of his life?”

 

“Yep,” Finn said.  “Or at least until it stops being funny.”  He hummed and said, “Text me your address and I’ll stop by at seven.  Sound good?”

 

“Sounds fantastic,” Poe said.  “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

“Me too.”

 

After they hung up, Poe texted Finn his address and then immediately sent Jess a text.

**I met a guy!!!!!!!!!**

**And we’re going out tonight!!!!!!!!**

**And I need to buy a pair of fuzzy fake handcuffs to give to him.**

 

Jess raised an eyebrow, wondering just what Poe had planned for his date.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, I truly appreciate comments and kudos.


End file.
